Instinct: Christmas special: I never
by xOC Time Traveler
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know what it would be like to play a drinking game with Ace? Well, this is your very special chance to find out AcexOC Lemon update 28-12-11


**Updated: 28 – 12 - 2011**

**Disclaimer;** Oh the claimers outside are frightful but Ace's fire of is so delightful and since Sara has no place to go:  
>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<p>

**AcexOC  
>AcexSara<strong>

This is a little Christmas special :D  
>it's based on the OC from my story Instinct but you don't have to read that first to understand the story<p>

I know there might still be some spelling mistakes in this. If so then deal with it… haha

I'd love you guy's reviews but ofcourse I understand with these kind of stories you don't really want to but if you want to compliment me, then please +fav ore +alert ore whatever

THANK YOU IN ADVANCE…

Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas ore whatever you celebrate and in advance a happy new year ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's pov<strong>

I closed the door to the cabin with my foot. I looked at the furniture inside, it was pretty dusty so I guessed nobody has been here in a while. It was just one room consisting out of a small kitchen, a bed, a fireplace, some cubits, a dressing mirror and 3 chairs and a table. I then put Sara on the bed, put my jacket and all the blankets that I could find on her.

Me and Sara had been traveling for a while. We were now on a winter island and apparently now it just happened to be the blizzard season. I didn't really care, it was Sara I was worried about. I had the Mera-mera no mi to keep myself warm but Sara didn't.

We'd been surprised by the blizzard while getting to the next village. I then saw this cabin and decided to take shelter here. That's how we got here.

I was now taking a look at the fireplace, the chimney seemed ok but there was no wood. I took another look at Sara and saw she was clamping on to my jacket. I then looked around the room again and saw the chairs and decided that we only needed two. I took one of the wooden chairs and broke it, threw it in the fireplace and lid it. This should warm this place up a bit while I go out to find some wood. I looked at Sara again, who was still lying on the bed "I'm going to get some wood, I'll be back in a minute." I saw her giving me a little nod and mumble a soft "ok" before I walked out the door.

**Sara's pov**

Ace walked out the door and quickly closed it, making the little warmth that he had created, with the fire, wouldn't escape. I tried to get myself together. Usually I'm not a person to get cold quickly but this blizzard got me good. I tried to stop shivering and sat up, hugging the jacket closer.

I looked around the cabin and decided to look threw the cubits. The only thing I was able to find was a bottle of mouthwash and a cubit full of liquor. I also found some glasses in another cubit.

I then thought of something. I threw of my blankets and jackets off, which I regretted because of the cold. I took a hold of the mattress and dragged it infront of the fire. I then took the blankets again and laid them down on the mattress. I also took the liberty of grabbing a couple of bottles of liquor and sit back down infront of the fire.

I was starting to get a bit warmer, even though the fire was starting to go out. I poured myself a glass of rum, I think, and took a shot and another and another.

I almost finished the bottle, when the door opened and the fire when'd out. The door closed quickly and I could see it was Ace, he seemed to have gathered a lot of firewood. He immediately walked towards the fireplace and lid it, creating light again in the room.

Eventually Ace turned towards me. I just laid here on the mattress with my bottle. It was almost empty now. I rolled over and got myself another bottle. I guess I just wanted to get drunk tonight. Plus the burn in my throat from the alcohol felt nice, numbing and warm.

I could feel the weight on the mattress shift and Ace sat next to me. I just looked at the fire. "Did you drink an entire bottle when I was gone? You're joking right." Just because he made that statement, I on purpose took a big swig from my new bottle of rum. "Oh c'mon it won't do me any harm. Why else do those st. Bernard dog's have barrels of brandy around there neck for trapped travelers in the snow?" I stated. I saw Ace was thinking of something, but he didn't respond. Instead he turned his head to the fire and so did I. It was quiet for a while as I enjoyed the sounds of the fire, when I thought of something.

"How about we play a game?" I said out of nowhere. "What kind of game?" Ace looked at me with curiosity glancing in his eyes. I shook my shoulders up and down in response. "I don't know. A drinking game ore something?" "Drinking?" "Yeah, we've got enough bottles. It would be a waste not to use them." I said taking another swig.

**3rd pov**

"Fine." Ace grabbed himself a bottle and opened it. "Let's play 'I never'." He said. "Fine, I start." Sara responded. "I never burned meat in my life" she finally said. Ace took a swig of his drink.

Sara rose her eyebrow "How the fuck did you manage that?" Ace got this slight smirk as he answered "I just had my mera mera ability and wasn't used to it yet. Me and some of my crew came with a great idea of using me as their grill machine." "That is actually not really a bad idea haha." Ace gave Sara a warning look. She just giggled, holding in her laugh. "Ok, ok, so when did you decide to go look for a real cook?" She asked. "The very same day"

"Hahaha" Both of them started laughing out loud for a while. Sara was still laughing a bit when Ace came up with the next statement. "I've never slept with a guy who I just met" Sara raised her eyebrow as she looked questioning at Ace. He was now looking straight at her. She then rolled her eyes and took a drink. "You're joking right?" he said. This time him being the one to raise his eyebrow. "No, why are guys the only ones allowed to have a one night stand? I don't sleep around with every single guy I meet but that doesn't mean I don't wanna get laid every once in a while." Sara took another big swig. Ace thought about what she said. "Besides don't act like a saint, as if you've never had any one night stands" she said with a bitter edge. He then got this cheeky smirk over him "Yes but never with a guy"

Sara seemed to be thinking about it a bit "Haha so you had **a long term relationship** with a guy haha" Ace started to look angry now and took a big swig of his bottle. He seemed to drink the bottle in one go. Sara let the jacket slide off of her.

"I've never done it with the person that I really like." Sara said. She was looking at her bottle as Ace looked at her. Sara then noticed movement out of the corner of her eyes and saw Ace taking a swig. He then turned and looked at her. It was then that they realized how close they were. They both seemed to be leaning forward, closer and closer, locking eyes with each other.

"Right now, I've never wanted to strip so badly." Ace said softly, as there eyes kept locked with each other. Sara took a swig but this time she took a bigger one then the others. She put the bottle down again and broke their eye contact and her eyes shifted over his body, eventually returning to his eyes. "I never really liked my shoes" He made a quick movement and tossed of his shoes and socks aside "True" he said, also now getting a comfortable position on the mattress.

"I never really liked that top" She pulled her top over her head and tossed it on the bed frame. "Also true" she responded. She shivered a bit because of the cold that now hit her back and stomach, thinking about Ace who was always warm. "I never wanted to get closer" she said. Ace took another swig and opened his arms invitingly to her. Sara shifted towards him and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the warmth of his body already.

Ace then saw a look in her eyes which made him curious and hopeful. He leaned forward to her and whispered in her ear "I never wanted to touch you" He could feel her slightly shiver. She then shifted her weight and took a big swig. She looked at him and before they knew it they were making out. Groping at each other and at their clothes. This continued for like 15 minutes until they parted and looked at each other. Out of breath.

Sara then pushed Ace on his back, crawling on top, linger over him. His hands resting on her hips and her lips lingering over his. Their lips almost touched, they were in fact touching just a little bit when Sara said "I never… wanted this game to result in us making out with each other" She whispered with a cheeky grin. Ace leaned forward and kissed her as hard as she responded back. He then sat up and parted from her and forcefully gulped the last half of his bottle as an answer to her question. He then threw the bottle into the fire, making a shattering noise as it hit the wall and making the flames react to the alcohol that was still in the shattered bottle. "I knew it." Sara grabbed her bottle, taking a big swig of it and also throwing it in the fire.

That's when the fun started.

The make out had now really started. They started to kiss each other again, groping at each others body's, taking each others clothes off. First it was Sara shoes and socks, then it was Ace's trousers as he chucked it near his shoes and hat. Then it was Sara's trousers, leaving both of them in there underwear. They took a minute to look at each other.

Total silence. The only thing that could be heard was the storm outside and the fire crackling.

Ace glided his hands over Sara's side and up her back. He then unclasped her bra. The straps loosely fell off her shoulders and the bra fell off, revealing her breast. With a satisfied and cautious look he let his hands glide to her breast and started to softly, teasingly knead them. Sara moaned slight in response. She let her fingers relax on his brought shoulders letting her fingers guide themselves up his neck into his hair and guiding his lips to hers. Then while making out they took off each others underwear. Sara slightly brushing over his hardened member and Ace letting his fingers glide near her the wet entrance. They teased each other, making Ace harder and Sara wetter. Ace teased Sara so much she almost had an orgasm but before she could come Ace stopped and teased her breast instead.

They, themselves, didn't even know how they ended up the way they did but Sara was now facing away from Ace. Her back pressed against his chest as one of his hands kneaded her breast and the other played with her clit again. He kissed her neck as she started to moan at the friction he was creating down below. She slightly rubbed her lower back against Ace's cock and after that she didn't know whether she did it out of lust ore because of something else but she pulled herself loose and crawled towards the bed frame, which was near the head of the mattress, with her ass sticking in the air. She leaned for over on her hands and knees, giving Ace a view that he'd never seen of her before but absolutely liked.

Ace went closer to her. Standing right behind her, he let his hands glide over her ass and run up her lower back, making her shiver in response. He then leaned forward and placed a couple of small butterfly kisses on her back. He looked at Sara and saw her eyes burn. That's when he decided it was enough and time for action. He firmly stood behind her, with one hand on her hip and the other at his cock to guide it to her cunt. He then started to slide into her, in and out a couple of times.

Sara looked forward and took a firm hold of the bed frame as Ace entered her. Not long after that Ace started to make his pace, making Sara moan.

He started to really pound into her from behind. Having a firm hold on her hips, he gives himself the stability he needs to hit her harder every time he pounds back into her. Sara keeps on moaning, grabbing the wooden bed tighter, making her hand almost hurt because of the tight hold. The pounding becomes a little less forceful as she felt his hands glide up her side and could feel him lean over her. Being in this position made it all feel so erotic for her, it made her moan freely as he pounded into her.

He let his face rest in the crease of her neck. She could hear his breathing being hard and groaning every once in a while. His hands in response of her and his moaning, glided further up, kneading her breast. By changing the pressure of kneading them continuously, he would get all kinds of moans out of Sara. He would first tenderly knead her breast, then he would suddenly forcefully grab them as he pounded faster and harder into her. Making her moans louder and turning him on.

As he pounded her hard from behind her eyes go wide as she tightens her grip on the bed again. Moaning with every pounding he made. "Ah Ah Ah AhAh AhAhAhAh nh AhAh Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah nh AhAh AhAhAhAh "

She could now really feel the tightening response in her under belly. If he kept dragging this on then it would make her wild in a painfully sensitive way. That would also be a nice way to come but in her experience not as satisfying. She let one hand go of the bed frame and let her other hand go threw Ace's hair as he pounded her and kissed, nibbled at her neck. Changing the roughness of ruffling and pulling at his hair.

"Ace, you got to make me come ah ah ah ah ah ah ahahah ah ah ah ah aah ah" Ace shortly gave what she asked for. Grabbing her left breast forcefully and gliding down to her clit, slightly brushing it, with his right hand. He pounded into her again.

"God Aceeeeaaahhhhh ugh" her grip on his hair tightened, and by the building up pressure, her eyes began to water slightly making very small tears form in the outer corners of her eyes. Her back starting to curve and before she could come. He stopped.

He stopped dead on. Missing the friction intensely she tried to move on his dick by herself but he kept her in a tight hold, making it impossible for her to move, and keeping his thick cock buried inside her. Stretching, filling and burning her on the inside.

"Nhuaaa" Sara gave a frustrated and excited moan. "Where do you get all your stamina from?" she asked. More like stated as she heavily breathed in and out as he kept himself still and buried inside of her. For the second time tonight, she had been so close to an orgasm. Squeezing his cock in the process and **still** she hadn't made him come and he'd still been pounding into her mercilessly time after time.

Ace shifted a bit, making him move inside Sara and making them both moan. "Ugh nh, you just know how to push my buttons" he whispered into her ear. Sara could hear his voice was dry, making it husky and giving her shivers. Even thought she was so close to him and he right now was radiating off a lot more warmth then he usually did.

"Me? Then why haven't you tried to come even once?" Sara countered frustrated as she heavily breathed and tried to move her hips again, but he wouldn't let her.

"You've got no idea, do you?" he said. He made her stand up, still being buried inside of her "what are you doing?" "Just follow my lead" he huskily whispered into her ears. He guided forward still locked into each other until they stood infront of a mirror.

Sara turned her head up sideways towards him "What are you planning Ace?" she asked questionably. He motioned to look at themselves in the mirror. It was actually a really erotic sight to see. They where both standing naked behind each other. The first thing to notice were Sara's curves and her slightly pink-ish breast because of all the teasing. The smoky, glazy look in her eyes and flushed face from the two almost orgasms she had. Ace's strong and well toned arms wrapped around her as she observed herself. Noticing his brought shoulders compared to hers and him leaning over her slightly because of their height difference.

He then let the hand that was at her breast pull her back so she was pressed against him and his right hand that was at her clit went up to her neck, tightening a slight grip upon it and making her face him as he could forcefully kissed her. She responded to it. Letting her hands glide over his hips and strong thighs.

Ace pulled back and moaned because of the touch. He looked at her and spook softly, almost like a husky whisper. "I haven't come yet because I want to give you the best orgasm that you'll ever have. I'm gonna make sure the only one you will want to get laid by, is me." Ace's eyes got this certain glow over him and he kissed her again. He seemed to be completely and utterly guided by his pure instinct of lust.

Sara pushed her hips backwards in a fast and unexpected motion, making Ace give a low growl into the kiss. He pulled back and looked at her. It was now that she could see how torn he must be. Torn between pleasuring her and just plainly fucking her.

To be honest the whole reason of him enduring was because Ace honestly didn't want Sara to want to fuck anyone else and by trying to achieve that, he was trying every trick in his little book that he knew… well most of them. But at the same time, he just wanted to fuck her brains out and unload inside her already. Making her scream for murder and come in her several times, making her beg for more of him.

She just wanted to get laid and come like hell. Sara could see the torn decision in Ace's reflection of the mirror. He had this foggy look in his eyes too but had a controlled posture. She then realized if she wanted it now then she would have to go over to drastic matters. Begging.

"Ace, please make me come, I'll be good. Please make me come, I'll be a good girl I promise. Please Ace, make me come hard." She begged continuously as she rubbing up and down against his chest "please make me come, please fuck me hard." By hearing her beg for him he started to fuck her again but even harder then he had done all night. His hands had gone to her hips as she leaned forward and placed her 2 hands at both sides of the mirror.

Ace could see as he fucked her, in the mirror, how with every pound her eyes closed a bit and her mouth opened slightly producing sound, her cheeks becoming more flushed again, and by the movement her breast bouncing back and forth furiously. Seeing her posing in this position in front of the mirror at his mercy. It made him stop thinking and instinct take over.

He tried to find the best firm hold he could get on her. He first tried to fuck her hard as he grabbed her shoulders but that didn't give the wanting result. He then tried grabbing hold of her curving hips again but he already did that so he decided to grab her upper arms firmly. She snaked her underarm around his fore arms for a better and secure hold. This was the hold he needed. Now her breast were proudly standing forward, bouncing up and down furiously as Ace had yet again gained his speed.

"AAAaaaaaaaaah Oh my GOD, Ace! ah ah ah ah ahahahahah aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Sara came on Ace's cock as he didn't stop pounding into her. When she thought he would be done, she was totally wrong, He just fucked her threw the sensitivity of her orgasm. She never had a guy do that, she did get laid several times at night but she never had a guy continuously fucking her sensitive spot just after she had come and having her scream for mercy. The tightness she now had felt, as far as she remembered now, had never been pulled off.

Because of this unfamiliar, painfully sensitive sensation Sara's instinctive reaction was to get Ace out of her. She tried to get loose because of the painfully good orgasm. She didn't really wanted to but her body didn't seem to take it. As she screamed in agony again. "AAAAcccceeee, oh my god, please stop, it's to sensitive aaaaahhhhhh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah oh MY GOD ACEEEE!" the tightness seemed to return again and her back started to curl again as she spasmed. Forming slight tears in the corner of her eyes by the intense fuck threw orgasm, which apparently had led to her second orgasm in one go.

Ace was now also groaning out loud as he was pounding into her. He wasn't able to take all the squeezing at his cock anymore. He took one last shot at the mirror, seeing as how Sara came again. Her eyes closed, mouth open, screaming his name, her hold on his arms being painful and the pleasure in his cock increasing. He pounded her hard and then felt his own orgasm. The tight feeling in his balls and shooting semen into her.

Not long after, Sara started to feel weak in his arms. He himself didn't have a lot of strength left so he slipped out of her, making them both shiver. He quickly grabbed her up bridal style and brought her to the mattress. He put her down and laid beside her with his arms around her.

They were both so tired and just lied there. "Ace?" "yeah?" they both didn't bother to open their eyes anymore and just laid there in each other's arms. "Don't you ever dare to make me beg like that again" she said with a heavy sigh. She then snuggled herself in ace's chest and seemed to have fallen asleep. Ace softly chuckled, hugging her tighter and whispered in her ear. "I never"

* * *

><p>Well in advanced Merry Christmas. I hope this story made you wet :P and if you want I would like you to review…<p>

But ofcourse I understand with these kind of stories you don't really want to but if you want to compliment me, then please +fav ore +alert ore whatever

THANK YOU IN ADVANCE…

Also in advance HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Let's make it a wonderful 2012!


End file.
